James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Transcript *(meanwhile, back at Atomic Betty's house, Tily, Jane Darling, and Razorwife are practicing with some songs that they are trying to sing) *Razorwife: The pear-shaped toad *Tily: Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale, High above me, Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale. *Atomic Betty: High above, Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale, high, Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale, Oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet, Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing, Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Oh, sing sweet, Oh, sing. *Atomic Betty: Hey! Who's been blowing and popping bubbles?! (sees Scud) Scud, you mean old dog. I hope you will learn a lesson one day. *Gwanom: Open in the name of the King! (Betty opens the door) An imperial message from the King. *Atomic Betty: An urgent message? Thanks, Gawnom. (Gwanom) Hmm... I wonder what it says. But I believe it's urgent. You know, maybe I should not interrupt anybody else's singing. *Tily: Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale, High-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh. (Jane Darling plays the flute so loudly and out of control that Tily grabs it and bumps on Jane Darling on the head) No, no, no! This is all wrong! (the two girls hop into some fencing costumes, put some fencing masks on, grab two fencing swords, and fight with each other with each one hand behind there back and with their blades clashing) *Razorwife: Oi! Will you cut that out?! Just learn to have some self control. *Tily and Jane Darling: Oh, sorry! But let's continue fighting and you just leave to it! (the girls continue to duel) *Razorwife: Okay. Oh, hi, Betty. Is there something that you wanted to show me? *Atomic Betty: I think this is just a reminder that has arrived at my house from the palace. *Razorwife: And I'll read it with pleasure. Dear everyone: There is a ball that is to start tonight. If you guys wish to come along, I don't mind. Mind that you need some ball costumes. Signed Anakin Skywalker (The King). *Tily and Jane Darling: (while continuing to duel) Oh wow! There must be a ball starting tonight. We can't wait to go there. *Atomic Betty: That means we're going to the ball too. Well, after all, I'm still a member of the family. It says, by royal command, every lady and gentleman is to attend. *Razorwife: Why, it so does! And if you get all your work done, then maybe we will go to the ball. *Atomic Betty: Okay. (flees) *Tily and Jane Darling: (continuing the duel by putting their sword blades onto each other and continue to fight) We can't wait to go to the ball tonight. Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Cinderella Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts